


Who's My Good Boy?

by Stegaysaurus



Series: Achievement Hunter Smut [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collars, D/s undertones, Face-Fucking, I'm Sorry, M/M, Rough Sex, i say undertones but it's almost petplay at this point, there's a little fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: Ryan and Michael have some one on one time while Gavin is away.





	

Michael didn’t know how to feel about this. He’d been readily accepted into the fuckparty relationship between Gavin and Ryan, changing the dynamic completely. Ryan could handle Gavin easily, but Michael was a different story. He was stubborn and liked to take control of the situation, even if he was on his hands and knees struggling to stay upright from the pure force of Ryan’s thrusts.

Ryan loved it, he was sure. Loved the challenge of keeping both him and Gavin under his thumb at the same time. He also loved when it was just Michael, nipping and biting at eachother like animals. Michael, for some reason, loved being tamed. He refused to go down without argument like Gavin, usually biting the thumb that was pressed into his mouth, but he loved when Ryan wrapped a hand around his throat and told him to be good. Or when he simply stopped responding to Michael’s adamant orders until he did what Ryan asked. Or, better still, when Ryan left a stinging red hand mark on his ass when Michael was being particularly difficult.

He was only a little jealous when Gavin had a collar during their next ‘session’ and more weirded out by the idea. Then he saw Ryan curl his fingers under it and manhandle him into whatever position he pleased, and the jealousy increased.

Now, Ryan had looped a soft leather collar around his neck, hooking his thumb into the ring at the front as he nipped at Michael’s neck. He felt Michael’s pause and moved back slightly.

“Is this okay?” he asked, clearly unsure of himself now.

His fingers were already fiddling with the clasp to get it off and Michael had to turn around to dislodge them. He pressed against Ryan’s chest, reveling in the little clink of the ring as he moved. He liked it, probably more than he should.

“More than,” he purred, digging his nails into Ryan’s shoulders.

The older man gave him a relieved smile, sliding his hands into his back pockets and catching Michael’s bottom lip in his teeth. It was just them this time, Gavin was out of the state (again) and Michael planned to take full advantage of having Ryan all to himself. Fingers curled back into the metal ring at his throat, tugging Michael close. Their lips met in a slow, heated kiss. Michael pressed their hips together, grinding lazily until Ryan’s free hand cupped his ass and pressed them together firmly.

Michael was just as shameless as Gavin when it came to this, practically humping the leg that slid between his thighs. Then he was fumbling with Ryan’s belt, growling as he dropped to his knees. He flashed Ryan a cocky smirk, popping the button and pulling the zipper down with his teeth.

Ryan had taken to going commando on the days he took Michael and Gavin home, claiming underwear just slowed things down. Even though Michael had laughed at him, he kind of agreed. He agreed even more as he yanked the jeans down and took Ryan’s head into his mouth, sucking firmly. He reveled in the groan it pulled from Ryan, turning his wide brown eyes up at him.

Ryan always loved that, when they looked up at him as they sucked. He hollowed his cheeks and slid farther down the shaft, humming around the mouthful. Ryan’s hips bucked just slightly, hand burying in his hair to take control. Michael relaxed his throat, subtly encouraging Ryan to fuck his face.

Ryan, being the oh so kind man he was, thrust his hips slowly and tightened his grip on Michael’s hair. Michael couldn’t keep his eyes open when he sped up, letting his jaw drop open as wide as it could to accomodate and gripping Ryan’s thighs (because when Ryan Haywood fucks your throat, you definitely want to just hold on and let go). He enjoyed the weight and feel on his tongue, taking short breaths between thrusts and focusing on the smear of precum on his tongue.

Ryan pulled out soon after, squeezing the base of his dick and admiring the view infront of him. Michael’s eyes had opened halfway when he pulled out, glazed over and desperate for more. His lips were swollen and red and he had saliva and precum dripping down his chin. His glasses had been knocked askew by the rough treatment and his hair was wild around Ryan’s fingers. The black of the collar stood out against his pale neck, and had he not made more control the sight would’ve made him cum. Michael had grabbed his hips, tugging him forward and sticking his tongue out with a whine.

“Don’t you want to get fucked?” Ryan asked, something in the undertone of his voice making Michael shudder pleasantly.

“I was,” the younger rasped, digging his nails into Ryan’s skin.

Before Ryan could say anymore, Michael had stuffed his mouth again. Dark brown eyes looked up at him imploringly, throat squeezing around the head. Who was he to argue with such a nice request? He pulled almost all the way out, causing Michael to whine and scrabble at him, before pushing back in. He resumed his previous rough pace, making Michael moan around him. The redhead looked like he was in heaven, taking every inch given to him like it was a gift from God himself. His eyes were closed again, but his eyebrows were furrowed slightly in concentration.

Ryan pulled him off at the last minute, making his eyes open again. His tongue lolled out lazily, mouth hanging ajar as he looked up at Ryan like he’d do anything to get him back in his mouth, and it threw him over the edge.

White splattered across his face, painting his cheeks and the lenses of his glasses. He looked up at Ryan through the mess, darting his coated tongue out to lick what he could from the corner of his mouth. His eyes were dazed and he let out a little groan. It wasn’t until he looked down that he saw that Michael had taken his own cock out and was stroking himself lazily.

“C’mere, let’s take care of you,” Ryan growled, yanking Michael to his feet via the ring dangling from his collar.

Michael wobbled dangerously, immediately leaning against Ryan and humping his thigh desperately. Ryan wiped the cum off his cheek and glasses with a thumb, pressing it into Michael’s mouth. The younger man sucked greedily, hips slowing as he focused on the task at hand.

Then Ryan was lifting him and carrying him to the bed. It took considerably more effort than it would to lift Gavin, but they got there. Michael was placed in his rightful place on Ryan’s lap and immediately pressed back into Ryan’s now-limp dick. He whined needily, pouting stubbornly and pushing Ryan onto his back.

“Finger me,” he demanded, leaning over to grab the bottle of lube stored under the extra pillow.

Ryan couldn’t help but huff a laugh, silenced immediately when Michael removed his shirt and underwear completely. Michael grabbed one of his hand, squirting lube over his fingers and smearing it until he was satisfied. He moved the wrist behind him and pushed back against the fingers purposefully. Ryan watched, quietly amused, as the stubborn look was wiped away by one of relief as he sunk a finger into the man.

Michael scrabbled for something, anything, to hold onto as he was penetrated. Ryan was surprisingly good with his hands and never failed to turn either of his boys into desperate puddles of their former selves. Ryan simply wiggled his finger, thrusting slowly as he watched Michael. Then came a second, and the noise Michael made made his cock twitch. Maybe he would be able to give Michael a good fucking.

Now, though, he focused on twisting and scissoring his fingers until Michael bit his neck and growled for another one. He pressed a third finger in, reveling in the tremble that started up as he passed by Michael’s prostate for a fourth time without touching it.

“Y-you’re an asshole,” Michael growled, shifting his hips again and again to get Ryan where he wanted him.

“I’m in one,” Ryan replied shortly, curling his fingers to press against Michael’s prostate firmly.

The redhead jerked forward, crying out desperately and dragging his nails down Ryan’s chest.

“Again,” he whimpered, biting his lip firmly.

Ryan teased and abused Michael’s prostate, pulling his fingers out when Michael keened loudly. He circled the base of Michael’s dick with his free hand, squeezing firmly. The collared man barely had time to whine in confusion before Ryan was thrusting his cock into him, causing a nearly ear splitting scream.

Michael dipped his head, already bouncing in Ryan’s lap like it was the only thing keeping him alive. The redhead was insatiable, whining and growling for more, for harder, until Ryan flipped them over and thrust hard. It was like a dam broke, Michael’s nails digging into Ryan’s shoulders and legs wrapping around his waist like a lifeline as he rode out his orgasm. White painted their stomachs, Michael’s little whimpers getting drowned out by Ryan’s low groaning. Michael was tight around him, eyes squeezed shut and mouth dropped open. His nose was scrunched, just slightly, and in any other situation it would’ve been adorable (hell, in this situation it was adorable).

Then he went lax, arms and legs relaxing before Ryan’s hips started up again. His eyes went wide, a short whine escaping his lips.

“R-Rye,” he whimpered, looking up at him with wide eyes.

As often as Ryan did this with Gavin (because he rarely lasted long), he’d never done it with Michael. Mostly because they usually came at the same time, or directly after eachother. Instead of explaining himself, he pressed their lips together in a ruthless kiss and continued to thrust. Michael got the message, letting out desperate little whimpers against his lips and squeezing around Ryan everytime the man hit his prostate. Ryan came a moment later, biting Michael’s bottom lip with a deep groan. Michael let out a high pitched moan at the feeling of being filled, pressing their foreheads together as Ryan pulled out. Their breaths mingled, bodies entwined in the afterglow. Then Michael let his limbs fall against the bed, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Ryan’s lips. A soft blush rose on his freckled cheeks, his voice slightly raspy as he mumbled.

“I really like you, Ryan.”

Ryan paused, blue eyes calculating, and Michael considered passing it off as a joke. Then he pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and rolled to the side.

“I like you, too, Michael,” he mumbled, looping an arm around the younger man and tugging him close.

The redhead practically purred, pressing close and reveling in the press of the cold metal ring against his collarbones. Ryan’s hand carded through his hair, pushing it back to kiss his forehead.

“I think I like you more than I should.”

But Michael was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this is absolutely ridiculous i apologize for making you lay your eyes upon such sin


End file.
